Red Leather and Dog Collar
by JadeBlueAfterglow
Summary: Mulder and Scully get a little drunk and fun happens


  
  
  
Title: Red leather and Dog collars   
Author:Jade_Blue_Afterglow   
Rating: PG-13 or maybe an NC-17 I don't know   
Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully don't belong to me, so you can't sue me for   
Using them to have some fun. Nice wholesome fun, Yeah right!!!!  
  
RED LEATHER AND DOG COLLARS   
  
  
Mulder looked up from the photo in front of him as Scully came though the   
office door, 40 minutes late, looking rather frazzled.   
"Yo-"   
"DON'T EVEN START MULDER!" Scully barked at him as she slammed the office   
door making a pencil, that's home was in the ceiling above Mulder's head,   
fall to the floor with a wooden cluck. Scully glared at it almost causing to   
combust.   
"I see you've been busy" Scully said, her voice icy. Mulder blinked , unable to think of a suitable reply. Instead he stood up went to the coffee pot and   
poured some into Scully's 'Kiss the doc' mug, not forgetting the two crème   
and one sugar. Mulder handed Scully the mug and saw her face soften. Smiling she took the mug off him.   
"Sorry for that Mulder, but it's been a long morning. First off my fridge   
broke, then the car wouldn't start and then this! " She said holding up a dry   
cleaners bag. She unzipped it and pulled out a garment. Mulder's eyes widen.   
"I like I Scully" he said trying not to laugh as Scully looked at the red leather   
trench coat in disgust."   
"They mixed up me with another customer, so instead of my normal trench   
coat, I got this thing" Scully complained letting the coat tumble to the   
floor.   
"I dread to think where this has been." Mulder bent down, picked up the   
coat and gave it a dust down.   
"Oh I don't know Scully, it might suit you." Scully give him a cold glare,   
"then again maybe you should just throw it away."   
A little later, Mulder was flicking thought a book about crop circles   
when Scully walked past him, something yellow on her arm caught his eye.   
"What's that" he asked as Scully opened a file draw.   
"What's what?" She said as she poured though the file draw,"   
"That" Mulder said pointing to something yellow looking on Scully forearm,   
"Got yourself another tattoo have you? " he asked her, Scully looked down   
and groaned.   
"Damn I thought I'd washed it off in the shower this morning." She looked   
down at the Pokemon 'Pikachu' tatoo that graced her arm.   
"It's not bad, but not as nice as you're other one" Mulder said getting back to   
his work.   
"It's not real, Charles oldest came to stay with me over the weekend, and   
she crazy on Pokemon, she got this transfer out of a cereal box and I was   
the test dummy, but now I can't seem to get it off." Mulder looked up at her   
"You got any suntan lotion at home, Scully"   
"Yeah why"   
  
Part 2   
"Hey ow"   
"Sorry"   
"Don't rub so hard OW"   
"Sorry"   
"You're only suppose to rub the tattoo off, not the whole of my epidermis!"   
"I love it when you talk dirty to me Scully" Mulder said as he dabbed at the   
pikachu which was now a smear of yellow and black.   
"You nearly done" Scully asked impatiently   
"I will be if you stop wiggling about"   
"So sorry, remind me next time Bethy come across, not to get her pokemon   
cereal." Mulder nodded   
"Maybe next time you'll get 'Ash'," Mulder said as Scully pulled down her   
sleeve, her skin now free of pikachu.   
"How do you know the names" Scully asked, Mulder gulped and was suddenly   
very interested in putting the cap back on the suntan lotion.   
"My Mom used to swear by this when me and Sam used to get those tattoos from   
bubble gum. I wonder if you still get those nowadays? " Scully knew that he was   
trying to bluff his way out of and explanation and she wasn't buying it.   
"Stop trying to change the subject Mulder" she said   
"What subject's that Scully? " Mulder asked as he put the suntan lotion on the   
coffee table.   
"I asked how you knew the names of the pokemon characters." Mulder shrugged his   
shoulders.   
"Dunno, lucky guess I suppose."   
"MULDER." Scully said in THAT tone of voice she used on him when he was   
pissing her off.   
"Answer the question before I hit you" She said glaring at him. Mulder tutted   
and signed.   
"Okay then I'll come out of the pokemon closest, I watch pokemon, happy   
now." Scully grinned   
"Yes at least it better than the other stuff you call entertainment. Do you   
want a coffee before you head home" Scully asked Mulder as she headed toward   
the kitchen a few minutes later Mulder heard a groan.   
"Damn I forgot about the fridge," Scully complained as Mulder entered the   
kitchen.   
"What I am going to do, everything is going to be spoiled or defrosted"   
Scully said pulling out a jar of dill pickles. She headed towards the bin.   
"Hey wait, why don't we just eat what we can, and then if there is anything   
left then you can throw it out." Mulder said taking the dill pickles from   
Scully's hands.   
"Sounds like a good idea, but what about all this." She pointing to the two   
six pack of beer that sat on the top shelve of the busted fridge. Mulder's   
eyes widen. "My, Scully aren't we the secret drinker" Scully rolled her eyes   
"I got these for the next time we rent a movie, but I guess they won't last   
that long." Mulder shrugged his shoulders.   
"What the heck we'll have those as well"   
  
Later that night   
"Lone gunman. " Langly said into the phone, looking down he made sure that the   
tape was on.   
"Hi, can I speak to geeky please?" said a women's voice. Langly could also   
hear some in the background trying not to laugh.   
"Excuse me who"   
"Geeky" said the voice again, Langly looked puzzled as he turned to the rest   
of the guys,   
"I've got a prank call, some women who sounds as drunk as a Skunk asking for a   
Geeky." Frohike's head shot up, panic edged its way across his face.   
"Check the number" he told Langly   
"It's Scully" Langly said looking very puzzled indeed, he handed Frohike the   
phone.   
"Agent Scully is that you?"   
  
The only answer he got came over the phone as a   
fit   
of giggles. Both Byers and Langly could hear the giggles from across the   
room.   
"I think you're drunk Agent Scully, is Mulder with you?" Giggles filled the   
room again, and then there was a knock at the door. Frohike looked at the   
security video.   
"OH MY GOD"   
  
Part 3   
  
Frohike undid the locks and peered out onto the darkness.   
"Agent Mulder and Scully are you there?" he asked   
"MMMM" came the reply ad then Mulder and Scully came into view, and Frohike   
gulped.   
"What the hell happened to you two?"   
  
Scully was standing the doorway Her hair was wild and wearing   
nothing but a long red leather trench coat. Frohike   
looked down to see her holding what looked like a chain in her hand. He   
followed the chain up. The chain was linked to a spiked black leather dog collar, which in turn was expertly fastened around the neck of one Fox Mulder who appered to wearing nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts and a blindfold. Fohike nearly fainted dead on the floor. Mulder lifted a hand and waved at Frohike.   
"Hi guys, mind if we come in only it's getting kind of cold and certain bits of me   
are starting to complain." Mulder said his words slurred by drink. Frohike   
blinked and stood aside to let them in. The lone gunman watched as Scully   
give the chain a tug and led Mulder over to the sofa. They were even sure   
that they heard her say "Good boy" when he sat down next to Scully.   
"So...um...er... what happened to you...um.. guys, for you to be like this?" Frohike stuttered still stunned.   
  
"We've being having fun" Scully said, she tugged on the chain again and   
giggled like a little girl as Mulder pulled himself on to her lap. He lent   
forward and pressed his lips against Scully.   
"Mmm nice boy" Scully moaned as Mulder slid a hand under the leather coat.   
Frohike coughed and gulped. He turned around to the others.   
"I think it's time we left Lady and the tramp alone."   
  
The next morning   
"Uhhhg"   
"Ick"   
"Ohff, get of a me you fat lump"   
"I can't, we seemed to chained together"   
"HUH!"   
"A chain is leading from a hoop, on a certain part of your body, which leads   
to the dog collar around my neck"   
"How did that get there" Scully said peering under the bedcovers, and what   
are we doing chained together in the first place"   
"I don't know you, you're the scientist"   
"Mulder how much did we have to drink last night? Scully said pulling the   
covers over her naked body but finding it difficult due to the chain.   
"Of what I can remember, the whole of the two six pack, the bottle of vodka   
that you found right in the back of the freezer, then I think we watched   
some thing called Kalifornia...which you said was you're fave film, something   
about a motel scene. then I think we went to a club that has the word fetish   
above the door...which would explain the dog collar. And I also think we did a scene from 91/2 weeks, blind   
fold and dill pickles included.After that I can't   
remember any more. " Mulder said trying to take off the dog   
collar.   
"Hey ow, that kinda hurts, you tugging on the chain and all" Scully said   
wincing in pain as Mulder finally got free of the collar. He looked at   
Scully   
"We sure paint the town don't we when we go out together drunk" Mulder said   
sliding back under the covers. He slid his arms around Scully.   
"There should be a law against us going out in that state."   
"It not that bad is it? By the way how does it feel?"   
"What?"   
"The piecing"   
"Different"   
"Good or bad" Mulder asked as his hands went under the covers.   
"Hmm I don-" Scully arched her back as Mulder's fingers played with the   
hoop, " Oh my God most definitely good...oh yes, very good" Mulder grinned and dove under   
the covers. Scully lay back and hissed as Mulder's tongue investigated the   
hoop.   
"Maybe I should get a piecing" Mulder voice said from beneath the covers.   
Scully rolled her eyes.   
"The way I know you, and what you'd get pieced, it's not a good idea."   
"Why not" Mulder said coming up from under the sheet.   
"It might cause sparks, metal hitting against metal tends to do that."   
Mulder made a face   
"Ouch! No good" Mulder said pulling Scully close again and pressing his lips   
against her's as his hand found it's way back under the covers. There was a knock on the bedroom door, Mulder moaned, but didn't stop.   
"Go away, we're trying to re-enact a scene from Kalifornia so bugger off" A   
laugh came from the other side of the door.   
"No I won't bugger off, this isn't a motel room and I'm not Brad Pitt and   
this coffee's burning my fingers, and so open the bloody door." Mulder   
smiled at Scully, give her one quick kiss and got out of bed, he found his   
boxer shorts half way across the room, he pulled them on and then opened the   
door. Frohike stood on the other side, holding two plastic star bucks cups.   
Scully could already smell the strong coffee from across the room. He handed   
them to Mulder. Seeing the chain lying on the floor, he grinned at Mulder   
"You two have fun last night?." It was Mulder's turn to grin   
"You could say that, shame you missed it." Frohike broke into a smile   
"Oh don't worry we didn't" with that he turned and left, leaving Mulder's   
mouth gap, as he saw the video camera in the far corner of the room nailed   
to the ceiling. He turned to Scully,   
"They wouldn't, would they"?   
"I GONNA KILL THOSES GUYS!!!"   
  



End file.
